The Evil Within (Parody)
by FriskyBomb212
Summary: So I have completed the game and I thought 'Hey! Make a random story out of it' So I did...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Evil Within (Parody)**_

**This is my own imagery and perspective because I really liked the game and yes I did finish it so I figured 'Hey make something funny or random out of it?' So I am! Oh yeah remember this is a parody so if this doesn't make sense its the whole point but more importantly...Enjoy!**

(This is after the game and Sebastian and Joeseph wanted to get away from the nightmare so they go to one place only...A nightclub)

Sebastian sighed as he walked with Joseph "Some rough, frightening dream or whatever it was..." Sebastian said as he scratched his head as Joseph looked at him "Well I am not sure...Me going crazy and nearly turning, I would say it was frightening" Joseph responded. As they saw the nightclub called 'The neverending' They looked at each other as they nodded "We need this I mean as long as Ruvik, spider lady and fucking box man keeps away! We are good" Sebastian said as he was let in same as Joseph.

As they got in, The music was blasted they could barely hear one another "Cool place!" Joseph shouted "What!?" Sebastian responded "I said nice place!" Joseph yelled "Joseph you're gonna have to speak up!" Sebastian said as Joseph groaned and walked down the steps, as he saw everyone dancing "Wow...A nightmare to a dance club...A great change of scenery" Joseph thought to himself.

Joseph made his way to the sofa as he sat down and leaned back with a little grin on his face, as Sebastian straight away speeded to the bar as he sat on a stool "Yeah a beer please" He asked as he looked around seeing everyone dance "Don't know what I hate the most...The nightmare world or the real world.." He thought to him self as he gave a slight chuckle.

**Yeah so that is it! Pretty crappy but I wanted to do it out of imagination! If you want more just say!**


	2. Chapter 2- Drunk Sebastian

_**Chapter 2**_

Sebastian chugged down his beer "Thanks" He said to the bartender as he looked in amazement as Sebastian walked to Joseph and sat down next to him "Good music huh?" Sebastian asked Joseph as he just nodded "Sorry its just...It feels weird being out of that nightmare world" He took off his glasses as he cleaned them "Enjoy the music while it lasts" Sebastian said as another tune was being played with more beats "Damn this is a good song" They both said as they looked at each other as they laughed "Great minds think alike huh Seb?" Joseph chuckled as Sebastian groaned "Don't talk about minds and brains, I have had enough of that" He said as they stood up.

They both didn't feel like dancing as something caught Joseph's eye "Is that?...Kidman?" He asked as he saw her dancing as he pushed through the crowd "God he see's me he just walks he, he goes fast as light!" Sebastian shook his head as he walked to the bar again "What is your order sir?" The bartender asked "Well this time I feel naughty...Vodka" He grinned at him as they bartender poured his drink "Good luck dealing wi-" Sebastian just swigged it down "More" He said as the bartender poured even more, after a while Sebastian got dizzy and light headed.

"So Kidman? Uh...How you been doing since hell?" He asked as she nodded "Oh you know its a normal day you know? Haunted people, traps and I nearly drowned...Great times" He just laughed "Yeah well I nearly turned and nearly killed Sebastian" He said "But you had the same idea as us? You came to this nightclub?" He asked as she looked at him "Its the only good place, that and home" She said as she saw someone walking a little drunk behind Joseph "Um Joseph?...Who is that?".

Sebastian walked to them two "Now now let's not focus on me, you two lovers talk I will listen" He spoke slurred "Oh crap he is drunk" He shook his head as Sebastian leaned against someone as they pushed him back "Hey now that wasn't need considering you're going to bang that guy later on tonight and you will wake up pregnant!" He laughed as she looked in disugst and walked off "What a way with words you are Seb" Kidman spoke to him "I just speak the truth" They all laughed.

"We should head back to the sofa or at least somewhere nice" As Sebastian nodded "Go upstairs I mean yeah its crazy but we get a good view and drinks!" He shouted "Oh yeah me and Joseph are not lovers...We are friends like with you Seb" She said as Sebastian nodded "Sure..." They all walked upstairs as the music was more louder up there than downstairs.

"Great choice Seb" Joseph moaned "At least I made a choice unlike you did!" He once again spoke slurred as Kidman rolled her eyes "Can we just please enjoy life for once? We all nearly died in fucking la la land I want to rest!" She snapped as they both looked at her "Jesus calm down we were just talking about going upstairs and stuff don't be moody" Joseph said as they looked down below from upstairs "Actually I really do like it up here" Sebastian said.

**So yeah I am going to leave it here and like I said before, I really hope you enjoy this because I love writing them if you want me to! If you want to say anything that you want me to do then do it!**


	3. ReviewQuestion time!

Okay so this isn't a story I just want to ask you all something, Tell me what I should do because this fanfic isn't what I really planned because its kind of boring but if some of you enjoy please put down in the reviews and if I should do something different in TEW fanfics or do another game fanfic you want, like I said review please :D


End file.
